In general, when a picture frame, furniture, or decorative material for construction interior is manufactured using wood or synthetic molding material, various 3-dimensional patterns are provided on the frame by an outer surface treatment for the esthetic sense.
For this purpose, the outer surface of the frame is applied with paint at least once, followed by drying. The treated surface is then dissolved to express a predetermined 3-dimensional pattern for realization of various designs.
Thus, as an example, the outer surface of a frame is applied with a base color and then a different color, followed by drying. Then, an aluminum foil is attached to parts of the surface and the surface is partially dissolved to produce a 3-dimensional pattern.
However, such applying process and particularly, partial dissolving process for formation of various 3-dimensional patterns should be manually carried out by an operator on the outer surface of a frame. Therefore, there are many problems in that the operator may make a mistake during the operation and when a mistake is made, the frame should be dumped, in other words, the process is complex and cumbersome. Also, an excessive process time and cost are required and the process efficiency is low. Therefore, it is impossible to achieve a speedy mass production and is also difficult to produce various patterns due to the difficulties in the process.
In order to solve these problems, there has been known a method for producing a 3-dimensional pattern by directly thermal-transferring a transfer film on a transfer object such as a picture frame by heat and pressure of a synthetic roller.
Meanwhile, in order to realize a unique color and texture with a bronze-like or rusted metal-like effect as well as a metal-like effect on a transfer object such as a picture frame, there has been known a method, in which a gold or silver foil of aluminum monomer is transferred on the transfer object, an erosion solution is applied on a desired part of the transfer object with the gold or silver foil attached, whereby the part where the erosion solution has not been applied shows the gold and silver foil effect while the part where the erosion solution has been applied shows natural color sense and texture such as a dark red color of rusted iron or a bronze color of rusted copper with a certain patterns.
However, since such conventional techniques use gold and silver foil of aluminum monomer and involve the direct application of an erosion solution on a transfer object, close attention should be paid during the production process, and hence an excessive process time and cost are taken. Therefore, they only can be limitedly applied for special products and have a non-effectiveness in the process due to the direct application. Further, they have a limitation in providing various patterns.
Therefore, there are demands for a technique for improving variety of pattern and efficiency of process in realization of natural color and texture with a metal-like effect and rusted metal-like effect.